fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Shall We Gather at the River
"Shall We Gather at the River" is the twelfth episode of Falling Skies and the second episode of the second season. It was written by Co-Executive Producers Bradley Thompson & David Weddle and directed by Executive Producer Greg Beeman. It first aired on TNT on 17 June 2012 and drew 4.46 million US viewers. Plot Synopsis Tom is still haunted by memories of his time with the aliens and begins to wonder if they did something to his mind. Pope, who is in charge of questioning Tom, plants seeds of doubt about him among the group. Meanwhile, Ben’s hatred for skitters grows, and the 2nd Mass scouts locate an old bridge that will help them cross the river to safety ahead of an impending attack. Plot The story dives quickly into whether or not Tom can be trusted. Unsurprisingly, Tom is the most skeptical out of anyone and feels that the Skitters must have had a reason for letting him go so easily. Weaver, unusually imprudent, is quick to trust him but Tom still has doubts about himself. And with the 2nd Mass on the move once again, the potential threat he may pose could put everyone at risk. Standing at the bridge that was partially destroyed in "Worlds Apart," Weaver determines the best course of action is to try to cross. The survivors decide that Ben will swim across the river to scout the other side, where he sees a signal tower and senses skitter signals coming from it. He returns to report on it, concealing that he could hear the tower's signals. It is revealed that Tom had a probe in him the entire time, proving his suspicions correct. Later, the probe escapes from its glass containment, sprouting wings and flying away. As preparations continue to cross the bridge, Tom requests restraint and he is bound for his and the group's safety. It is decided that a small group, to include Dai, Hal, and Maggie will proceed ahead of the larger group and use the last M72 LAW to attempt to destroy the signal tower. As the survivors are crossing the bridge, several airships arrive to attack. Meanwhile, the advance group successfully destroys the antenna atop the signal tower. The airships fly over the bridge without firing and turn around, implying that they return to base when control signals are lost. A group of Berserkers that had been sent to scout the road behind the 2nd Mass arrive to report that a group of mechs and skitters are close behind. Weaver calls for the civilians to leave their vehicles and run across the bridge. The last essential vehicle, the bus used as a moving hospital, gets stuck while crossing the gap in the bridge. Several fighters, including Weaver, rush to help as the aliens bear down on them. Tom, hearing the sounds of battle, convinces Matt to untie him. Tom mounts the GTO, manning the .50 cal., while a skitter rushes to attack him. While Tom wrestles, shots from behind him kill the skitter. Matt stands there, wieding an assault rifle. Though Tom eventually kills a mech and the remaining skitters, more arrive. The bridge, rigged with explosives, is empty but for Tom. Jamil prepares to detonate it, but Weaver stops him as Tom runs to cross the bridge. Tom urges the Jamil to blow the bridge, but Weaver and Jamil hesitate. Pope, however, grabs the detonator and triggers it. Tom is presumed dead. After meeting on the other side of the bridge, grief-stricken Hal and Weaver make plans to search for Tom's body. Pope attempts to apologize to Hal, noting Tom's sacrifice. Hal strikes him, but before a fight can break out, Ben hears someone approaching. A beaten and slightly burnt Tom struggles up from the river, where he is warmly greeted by the survivors. The episode ends with the escaped Eye Worm flying to meet Tom's former torturer, Red Eye. The probe burrows into the skitter's left eye. Other Cast Co-Starring * Brad Kelly as Lyle Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon * D Harlan Cutshall as Butterfield * Nico Amoroso as Nico * Zack Daniels as Zack * Danny Wattley as Ox * Aaron Harrison as Jimmy Vegas * Keith Arbuthnot as Red Eye Deaths *Six Skitters *Five 2nd Mass fighters. Significant Events *Its revealed that ever since the failed attack in Boston, the Espheni have been relentlessly hunting the 2nd Mass. The Espheni are also stated to have quickly adapted to the jamming tactic used in "Eight Hours" and it is no longer effective. *Ben Mason has been using his spike abilities to aid the 2nd Mass, but is growing patches of hardened skin around the spikes. He tells Tom that he hates the Espheni with all his heart and soul and is using that hatred to keep himself in control. *Tom, unable to remember chunks of time from when he was in the Espheni's custody, becomes convinced that something has been done to him. Tom's fears are proven right when an Eye Worm appears in his left eye and is removed by Anne. *While trapped in a glass jar, the Eye Worm eventually escapes and flies off, completely unnoticed until the end of the episode. *With Skitters and Mechs closing in, the 2nd Mass needs to cross the Housatonic River, but the only bridge is damaged in a Beamer attack. A plan is made to patch the bridge temporarily while Ben scouts ahead. *On the other side of the river, Ben discovers wreckage from a downed Beamer and learns that its as much of a drone as the Mechs. He also spots a Beamer base. *In order to cross the bridge, John Pope, who advocates killing Tom and the Berserkers are sent to hold off the approaching Espheni forces while Hal, Margaret, Dai and Ben go to destroy the Beamer base. Tom is also tied up at his request in case of further dangers from him. *A Beamer attack is foiled when their base is destroyed, but the convoy comes under attack by Mechs and Skitters before the medical bus can cross. Tom holds them off long enough for the bus to make it, but Pope blows up the bridge before Tom can make it across, apparently killing him. *In the aftermath, Hal and Margaret discover an airport that looks like a safe place to regroup. Tom rejoins the 2nd Mass, having survived the explosion. *Unseen by the convoy, they are observed by "Red Eye" who takes the Eye Worm that emerged from Tom into his own eye. Trivia *Matt wields a gun for the first time, aiding Tom in killing a Skitter. *The 2nd Mass' GTO is seen once more despite being flipped on its side during the First Assault on Boston. Presumably it was somehow recovered and repaired following the attack. Outside References *The episode is named after a Christian hymn. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episode